Bleach edisi Masih Dunia Lain
by VikaKyura
Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang Urahara Kisuke menjadi maniak satu acara mistis yang tayang di televisi? Baca kisahnya di Bleach edisi [Masih] Dunia Lain bersama sang host, Madarame Ikkaku... TWO-SHOT. Complete. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : The genius is always Mister Kubo Tite, I own nothing.**

WARNING : NO YAOI, weird story, OOC, bad humor (?), gaje, lebay bahkan mungkin alay LOL, horor (?) yang berani silakan baca.

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, bagi pihak yang merasa terdzolimi mohon maaf karena tidak ada unsur kesengajaan.

* * *

**Bleach edisi [Masih]****Dunia Lain**

_Apa jadinya jika seorang Urahara Kisuke menjadi maniak satu acara mistis yang tayang di televisi?_ _Baca kisahnya di Bleach edisi __[Masih]__Dunia Lai__n bersama sang host, Madarame Ikkaku._

Urahara Kisuke mulai merasa bosan dengan kehidupannya di dunia fana ini, ya tentu saja karena ia sudah lebih lama hidup dari kebanyakan spesies di _Karakura town_ itu. Kisuke mencoba mengobati rasa bosannya dengan mulai sering menonton acara televisi. Dimulai dr _infotainment_, ftv, sinetron sampai berbagai acara lawak ia gandrungi namun tetap gagal membunuh kebo_san_annya. Yang bisa sedikit mengobatinya hanya acara Reportase Terkuaknya Serial Kasus Pembunuhan Jombang. Selera Kisuke memang aneh, tapi lama-lama acara tersebut pun kembali membuatnya bosan. Sampai akhirnya pada saat tengah malam jumat kliwon, Kisuke menemukan satu acara mistis yang intronya menarik, dengan menampilkan seorang berjubah hitam datang ke area gelap yang dibilang angker. Musiknya juga sangat mendukung mampu membuat bulu kuduk Kisuke berdiri, yang bisa dibilang aneh jika mengingat bahwa jati dirinya sendiri adalah jiwa yang gentayangan. Lalu saat _host_ itu membuka tudung hitamnya, yang muncul disana adalah sebuah kepala botak pelontos yg sama sekali tidak _matching_ dengan ekspresi seram yang dipakai pemiliknya. Makanya, bukannya merasa seram Kisuke malah terkikik tidak karuan layaknya suara kecoak yg hampir terinjak. Ya, nama acara itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah [Masih] Dunia Lain yang kini tayang 2 kali seminggu pada hari kamis dan jumat pukul 23.45 WIB *eits sorry malah Iklan*

Setelah sekali melihat Kisuke langsung jatuh cinta pada acara (bukan _host_nya) tersebut. Sehingga setiap malam jumat dan malam sabtu dimana biasanya orang yasinan eh dia malah sibuk nongkrongin acara tersebut. Saking jatuh cintanya pada acara tersebut kisuke pernah berniat akan mendaftar sebagai peserta, tapi mengingat tempat diadakannya uji nyali berada sangat jauh dari _K__arakura town_ maka ia mengurungkan niatnya. *iyalah masa dia harus jauh2 datang ke Indonesia*

Lagipula bukannya malah takut, bisa-bisa dialah yang bakal menakuti penunggu disana karena pedangnya, _B__enihime_ bahkan bisa menghancurkan tempat uji nyali yang angker tersebut. Jadi ketauan deh oleh seantero dunia kalau ternyata dia bukan manusia juga. Disamping dia merasa kasian pada para penunggu tempat itu karena bisa-bisa mereka jadi tuna wisma karena rumah mereka hancur. Sebagai bukti cintanya juga kisuke sampai men_download_ semua episode acara tersebut di _Y__outube_ bahkan sampai ke episode saat acara tersebut masih berjudul Dunia Lain. Wah, memang niat ya dia, patut diacungi jempol.

Namun Kisuke tidak menyerah, karena tidak bisa mengikuti acara uji nyali tersebut akhirnya Kisuke memutuskan untuk membuat acara uji nyalinya sendiri. Dan dirinya kini punya ide yang sampai membuatnya terus-terusan nyengir.

Lalu Kisuke pergi ke _soul society_ untuk merekrut beberapa orang. Disanalah ia bertemu dengan Madarame Ikkaku yang kepala botaknya sungguh mirip dengan dua _host_ [Masih] Dunia Lain yang dua-duanya sama-sama mempunyai kepala gundul walaupun bentuk kepala mereka berbeda, yang satu bulat dan yang satu lonjong. Dan kepala Ikkaku merupakan gabungan dari keduanya karena tidak jelas apakah bentuknya bulat atau lonjong. Tapi pada saat dia meminta Ikkaku dengan cara kekeluargaan pun Ikkaku menolak dan malah marah-marah.

Akhirnya kisuke tidak punya cara lain selain memaksa pria botak malang tersebut. Kisuke dengan gagah berani mendatangi Kenpachi Zaraki yang notabene adalah atasan sekaligus pria yang dikagumi Ikkaku, dengan penuh keberanian dan niat baik meski pertamanya basa basi berkata untuk silaturahmi. Ikkaku tidak mungkin menolak permintaan pria atasan sekaligus idolanya itu, maka dengan jahatnya Kisuke nyengir dalam hati.

Akhirnya setelah sedikit mengobrol dan mempertontonkan satu episode [Masih] Dunia Lain yakni edisi blablabla dan menunjukan kesamaan kepala sang _host_ dengan bawahan Kenpachi tersebut, maka Yachiru pun, sang wakil kapten, merasa takjub dan kegirangan akan kesamaan dua kepala botak itu dengan bola _pachi__n__ko_ kesayangannya. Sehingga Yachiru meminta Ken-_chan_ tersayangnya untuk memberi izin. Kenpachi pun merasa _event_ ini berguna untuk mengasah keberanian Ikkaku sebagai seorang laki-laki maka ia pun memberi Kisuke izin dan memerintahkan Ikkaku datang ke _k__arakura town_ dengan menyebutnya misi khusus.

Tidak lupa Kisuke meminta Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto atau kapten Yamamoto yang merupakan Kapten Divisi 1 di _Gotei_ 13, sebagai ahli spiritual dan penetral peserta yang kesurupan, mengingat beliau adalah sesepuh dan _shinigami_ yang sudah ahli dalam menangani _hollow_ apalagi hanya jiwa tersesat saja baginya hanya masalah kecil. Alangkah takjubnya Kisuke saat Kapten Yamamoto menyetujui dengan alasan sekali-kali beliau ingin relaksasi dan jalan-jalan di dunia manusia.

Setelah masalah _host_ dan ahli spiritual beres lalu kisuke meminta Yoruichi Shihouin untuk menjadi Parapsikolog, selain itu untuk mengawasi Ikkaku kalau-kalau kumatnya kambuh dan bisa menggagalkan acara mistis ini. Dengan malas dan sedikit "Oke deh." Yoruichi pun menyanggupinya.

Mendengar Ikkaku menjadi _host_ maka Yumichika, sohib Ikkaku, bersikeras untuk mendaftar sebagai peserta, Soi fon pun tak kalah inginnya karena Yoruichi-sama yang ia kagumi berperan disana. Begitu pula para_ shinigami_ lain berbondong-bondong untuk ikut mendaftar tak lain dan tak bukan karena ingin menyaksikan Kapen Yamamoto berpartisipasi dalam acara tersebut. Tentu saja semua _shinigami_ yang mendaftar ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kisuke karena jika dibiarkan maka acara ini akan hancur lebur. Bagaimana tidak, karena jika seorang _shinigami_ ikut sebagai peserta, bukannya mengganggu tapi para _hollow_ dan jiwa-jiwa tersesat atau makhluk astral lain malah lari kucar kacir melihat sang malaikat maut. *yaiyalah* Selain itu acara ini dikhususkan hanya untuk manusia yang sama sekali tidak punya kekuatan bertarung dengan makhluk astral, maka Kurosaki Ichigo, Orihime Inoue, Sado Yasutora, Ishida Uryuu, Ururu Tsumugiya dan Jinta Hanakari langsung di _black list_ karena kekuatan yang mereka miliki.

Sedang para _shinigami_ yang protes itu dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Kapten Yamamoto karena malah meninggalkan _soul society_ tanpa pengawasan, alhasil mereka pun diperintahkan kembali untuk mengawasi dan melindungi _soul society_ selama kepergiannya.

Alangkah bahagianya yang dirasakan Kisuke saat acara itu dimulai, bertempat di Rumah Sakit Tua _Karakura _yang konon terkenal angker oleh kehadiran _demi-hollow_ yang sering meraung-raung namun manusia normal menganggapnya sebagai rintihan pasien-pasien yang mati disana. Selain itu masih banyak penampakan penunggu-penunggu lainnya seperti hantu-hantu yang beken di rumah sakit (sebutin sendiri, author agak serem). Tepat pukul 23.30 pada malam jumat kliwon di _Karakura town_, Ikkaku memasuki area tersebut dengan jubah dan tudung serba hitam, lalu dengan gerakan _slow motion _Ikkaku membuka tudungnya, memancarkan kepala botaknya yang langsung menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya disana. Setelah mendapat ancaman dari sang atasan dan setelah mati-matian menghafal kalimat intro yang sulit sekali menempel seakan selalu dipantulkan oleh kepala kinclongnya, Ikkaku pun mulai menggeram dengan memasang tampang garang sembari berpose ala yakuza. "Keangkeran dan Kemistisan Rumah Sakit Tua ini akan dibuktikan malam ini, saksikan kisahnya di [Masih] Dunia Lain." Yang kemudian diakhiri dengan, "SUDAH CUKUP DENGAN SAMPAH INI! CIH!"

Maka dimulailah acara mistis tersebut diawali dengan Yoruichi memasuki area dan segera mengunci Ikkaku dengan karatenya (?), setelah beberapa saat bergulat, keduanya langsung mengatur dan menjaga sikap mereka saat melihat Kapten Yamamoto memasuki ruangan, keduanya tertegun takjub saat itu juga dalam ketidakpercayaan. Sungguh tak terduga, keduanya dapat bersikap sangat baik dan mengikuti acara dengan keseriusan yang dibuat-buat.

"Ya, bagaimana menurut Anda tentang suasana di tempat ini, Yoruichi-_san_?" Tanya sang _host_, kaku.

"Suasananya menarik." Jawabnya santai.

"Lalu," Ikkaku melirik ragu ke arah kapten tua disisi kirinya, "Apa pendapat Anda tentang energi yang berkumpul disini, Yamamoto _taichou_?"

"Banyak energi negatif disini, tapi jangan khawatir, jika mereka mengganggu tinggal lenyapkan saja." Ujarnya yang juga santai. Tanpa disadarinya, termasuk dua _shinigami_ muda disampingnya, seluruh makhluk yang berada disana menatap sang kapten dengan kengerian.

Peraturan yang harus diperhatikan oleh peserta uji nyali adalah:

1. Tidak boleh meninggalkan kawasan kamera.

2. Harus Menceritakan segala sesuatu yang terjadi disana.

3. Tidak boleh tidur.

4. Sumber cahaya hanya dari batang lilin yang dipegang.

5. Peserta harus bertahan selama 30 menit, setelah itu peserta akan dijemput dan dinyatakan lolos.

6. Peserta melambaikan tangan atau mengatakan "saya menyerah" jika sudah tidak sanggup.

Tak lama kemudian, kru acara membawa seorang manusia yang jalannya sempoyongan karena matanya ditutup.

* * *

Siapakah manusia beruntung (atau sial ya?) yang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melakukan uji nyali sebagai peserta pertama? Dan adakah sesuatu yang terjadi pada sang peserta?

_Bersambung..._

Bersedia untuk mereview? Terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : The genius is always Mister Kubo Tite, I own nothing.**

WARNING : NO YAOI, weird story, OOC, bad humor (?), gaje, lebay bahkan mungkin alay LOL, horor (?) yang berani silakan baca.

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, bagi pihak yang merasa terdzolimi mohon maaf karena tidak ada unsur kesengajaan.

* * *

**Bleach edisi [Masih] ****Dunia Lain**

_Previously on __Bleach edisi [Masih] __Dunia Lain_: Urahara Kisuke mulai menyukai satu acara mistis yang ditanyangkan oleh sebuah stasiun televisi swasta sampai dirinya menjadi maniak acara tersebut. Namun karena banyak alasan yang membuatnya tidak bisa mendaftarkan diri menjadi peserta, maka ia memutuskan untuk membuat acara [Masih] Dunia Lainnya sendiri dengan disukseskan oleh beberapa temannya.

* * *

Tidak berselang waktu lama, kru acara membawa seorang manusia yang jalannya sempoyongan karena matanya ditutup. Rupanya orang tersebut adalah peserta pertama yang akan melakukan uji nyali.

Bio Peserta pertama:

Nama : Keigo Asano

Usia : 17

Pekerjaan : Pelajar SMA

Tanpa diduga, belum juga uji nyali dimulai, peserta pertama tersebut langsung didiskualifikasi karena saat membuka penutup matanya dirinya malah langsung pingsan sehabis melihat sang _host_ menatap murka si peserta. Entah ada hubungan terlarang eh dendam apa yang terjadi di antara sang _host_ dan sang peserta. Ikkaku sendiri disini memancarkan aura jahat yang bahkan mengalahkan seluruh aura mistis di area itu, mungkin sedikit lupa akan kehadiran kapten divisi 1, karena dirinya masih sangat marah pada sang pelaksana acara yaitu Urahara Kisuke. Ikkaku mengumpat dan menyumpah, sedang saat itu juga Kisuke yang berada di ruang evakuasi langsung merasa merinding saat mendengar umpatan Ikkaku di layar monitor.

Kemudian peserta kedua dibawa ke area itu, dengan sama-sama memakai tutup mata.

Bio peserta kedua :

Nama : Mizuiro Kojima

Usia : 17

Pekerjaan : Pelajar SMA

Mizuiro menyanggupi semua syarat uji nyali dan berakhir dengan sebuah lilin kecil, sendirian dalam kesunyian malam. 2 menit terlewat sampai akhirnya dia merasa bosan. Mizuiro mengorek kantong celananya, mencari ponselnya eh sepertinya dia lupa kalau ponselnya telah disita sebelum acara dimulai. Lalu pemuda bertumbuh pendek dan keceng tersebut melihat pergelangan tangannya, yang juga ternyata sudah disita, dan sontak menjerit, "AAAAAAARGH! Aku lupa!" pemuda itu panik dan langsung melambai-lambaikan lengannya, "Kamera! Mana kamera!" sambil melihat dan berpose di depan kamera, ia meneruskan "_Host_-san jam berapa ini? Aku menyerah! Aku lupa aku ada janji." Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang mengantarkan peserta kedua dalam kegagalan.

Kemudian peserta ketiga datang, kali ini seorang gadis kecil berambut pendek.

Bio peserta ketiga :

Nama : Kurosaki Yuzu

Usia : 13

Pekerjaan : Pelajar SMP

Saat penutup matanya dibuka Yuzu agak memegap dan tubuhnya bergetar saat melihat Ikkaku dengan kepala pelontosnya, dipikirnya ia sedang melihat sosok tuyul yang tinggi badannya bahkan jauh melebihi tubuh mungilnya. Tapi sesaat kemudian gadis cilik itu berkata bahwa dirinya siap menjalani uji nyali. Maka gadis itu pun diberi lilin yang sebelumnya dicampakkan oleh Mizuiro. Beberapa waktu berlalu dan Yuzu memanggil nama ibunya tiga kali sambil memutari lilinnya, yakin bahwa sang ibu yang telah tiada akan selalu melindunginya. Untuk pertama kalinya Yuzu menjerit karena ia pikir ia mendengar suara hantu padahal suara itu hanya suara seekor nyamuk, Yuzu pun mendesah lega. Tapi sayang sekali, teriakan Yuzu tadi membuat tiga orang yang tidak diduga-duga langsung menerobos masuk lokasi tersebut. Kurosaki Isshin, Kurosaki Karin dan Jinta Hanakari adalah tiga tersangka yang membuat Yuzu diponis gagal sekaligus membuat Yuzu menangis karena sebal.

Pada akhirnya belum sampai 10 menit, peserta keempat sudah harus dipanggil ke lokasi.

Bio peserta keempat :

Nama : Chizuru Honshō

Usia : 13

Pekerjaan : Pelajar SMP

Chizuru bisa dibilang sebagai peserta paling lama yang bisa bertahan karena catatan waktunya saat ini adalah sudah 13 menit. Dengan bangga dia menyombongkan diri sebagai seorang lesbian yang tak pantang menyerah, dan berjanji bahwa dia akan berhasil menyelesaikan tantangan ini sebagai bukti cintanya pada Orihime Inoue. *Orihime langsung merasa merinding saat namanya disebut oleh sang lesbian* Namun belum juga 10 detik kemudian, terdengar suara rintihan seorang wanita, "Hi~hi~hi~", nampaknya mbak Kun mulai menampakan dirinya. Alhasil Chizuru langsung merasa seluruh bulu di tubuhnya berdiri, namun saat ia menoleh ternyata penampakan tersebut adalah satu hantu wanita berdada besar memakai baju putih minim, menampakan diri dengan pose seksi dan menampilkan tubuh aduhainya, bukannya takut sama penampakan itu Chizuru malah langsung _nosebleed _dan girang tidak karuan. Sontak para pemirsa mempertanyakan kesetiaan Chizuru pada Orihime yang ia banggakan sebelumnya *Orihime malang, mendingan juga sama Ulquiorra* Akhirnya Chizuru pun dinyatakan gugur karena ia malah berlari mengejar hantu itu sampai keluar dari area dan membuat sang hantu malang lari kocar-kacir.

Karena empat peserta telah gugur maka kesempatan untuk beruji nyali diberikan kepada peserta kelima yang merupakan peserta terakhir, yaitu seorang gadis tomboy pecinta karate.

Bio peserta kelima :

Nama : Tatsuki Arisawa

Usia : 17

Pekerjaan : Pelajar SMA

Bukti keberanian Tatsuki yang pertama adalah dirinya tidak syok saat pertama kali melihat wajah garang dan kepala botak sang _host_, dan peserta pertama yang berani mengolok _host_ tersebut terang-terangan. Tatsuki malah menepuk-nepuk kepala pelontos itu dan berkata bahwa lampu taman seharusnya tidak berada disini. Malangnya Ikkaku, mengapa hanya dia yang selalu diperlakukan seperti itu *iyalah, siapa lagi yang gundul watir selain situ* Akhirnya Tatsuki minta maaf dan mencoba mengibur, "Masih mending kau diminta jadi _host _disini, daripada jadi _host_ Hitam Putih, bisa-bisa kau disulap jadi ulat sama Om Deddy." Kata Tatsuki sambil nyengir. Akhirnya uji nyali dimulai, setelah sang _host_ berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh Tatsuki saat itu juga.

Tatsuki melalui malam dalam kesendirian tanpa ada gangguan yang berarti. Setelah 15 menit, sesuatu terjadi. Sebuah bayangan putih berbentuk buntalan perlahan-lahan muncul dari kegelapan. Tatsuki mengernyitkan dahi karena syok, melihat benda di depannya sekarang sedang melompat-lompat ganjil. Diterangi cahaya lilin yang remang-remang itu, Tatsuki menyipitkan mata, sampai dia sudah tidak bisa lagi membedakan antara dunia nyata atau khayalannya karena sekarang Mister K itu jadi terlihat seperti sebuah _sand bag_ yang mengundang untuk ditinju. Akhirnya saat makhluk itu mendekat, dengan cepat Tatsuki mempraktekan gerakan _boxing_nya, tangannya mengepal dan meninju makhluk didepannya sampai makhluk itu terlempar berguling-guling menggelinding ke pojokan. Tanpa diduga, Mister K itu memperagakan gerakan meringkuk seperti kesakitan sampai akhirnya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sambil loncat-loncat. Tatsuki yang merupakan maniak _boxing _tak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja saat _sand bag_ unik yang bisa lompat-lompat sendiri itu kabur, jadi dia mengejarnya sampai lupa kalau dia sedang melakukan uji nyali. Dan akhirnya peserta kelima ini pun kembali didiskualifikasi.

Saat itu juga orang-orang yang berada di ruang monitor melongo. Orang pertama yang berkomentar adalah Yoruichi, "Adudududuh.." sambil nyengir. Sedangkan Kisuke hanya bengong dalam takjub sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan berkata, "Hhh ternyata manusia tidak bisa diremahkan.." lalu ia bergumam kecewa, "Yaahh, meskipun sangat disayangkan padahal aku ingin sekali melihat peserta yang menjerit ketakutan.."

Sementara saat itu Kapten Yamamoto hanya mengeluarkan bunyi dengkuran, jreng jreng ternyata beliau sedang ketiduran. Diantara empat orang yang berada disana, yang bungkam dalam diam paling lama adalah si pemilik kepala pelontos, yang kepalanya sedang menunduk hanya memperlihatkan gundulnya saja. Jika diperhatikan lebih dalam, ternyata guratan urat berbentuk empat siku telah muncul di kening pelontos Ikkaku. Dan saat perlahan ia mendongakan kepalanya, aura jahat terpancar dari matanya saat ia kembali menatap ruangan kosong dan gelap dalam layar monitor. Sambil menggeram, Ikkaku menggebrak meja komputer di depannya dan berteriak, "APA-APAAN INI HAAAAH?! LALU UNTUK APA AKU SAMPAI HARUS MEMAMERKAN KETAMPANANKU UNTUK ACARA BODOH INI?!"

Tak puas dengan hanya membentak, ngomel dan menggerutu, Ikkaku bersiap-siap mengeluarkan _Zanpakutō_nya, _Hōzukimaru_. Bersamaan dengan itu, saking kuatnya Ikkaku menggebrak meja sampai-sampai seluruh isinya tumpah ruah menyebabkan berbagai _part_ komputer jatuh dan beterbangan. Malangnya, tanpa disadari oleh ketiga orang disana, sebuah _mouse_ yang sebelumnya berada di meja di depan Kapten Yamamoto meloncat dan mendarat keras tepat di kepala botak keriputnya.

Maka tepat pada saat Ikkaku mulai menghunuskan pedang dan menggeram, "Manusia-manusia itu, BIAR KUPERLIHATKAN RASA TAKUT YANG SEBENARNYA PADA MEREKA!" Sebuah _reiatsu_ dengan kekuatan dahsyat muncul di belakangnya. Saking besarnya _reiatsu_ itu membuat para kru dan penonton yang berkumpul di tempat kejadian perkara pingsan semuanya kecuali mereka yang memiliki energi spiritual tinggi.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres akan terjadi, Kisuke dan Yoruichi dengan keahlian _shunpo_nya segera pergi menjauhi tempat itu. Ikkaku yang malah bengong melompong merasakan kekuatan besar itu, harus merasakan tatapan amukan dari sang kapten yang masih setengah tertidur. Rupanya kakek tua tersebut merasa kesal karena masa-masa tuanya yang nyaman terganggu dan karena masih linglung bangun tidur maka sang kakek salah melihat Ikkaku sebagai penampakan hantu bola _pachinko _maka dengan geram ia mengarahkan _Zanpakutō_nya ke arah pemuda botak tersebut.

Karenanya saat sedetik kemudian Ikkaku merasakan bahwa nyawanya sedang terancam dan tak mungkin dirinya melawan Kapten Yamamoto _one on one_, maka ia pun segera lari kucar-kacir menuju arah rumah sakit. Sampai akhirnya beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara ledakan besar, "DUAAAAAR!" yang mengiringi kehancuran seluruh bangunan rumah sakit tua tersebut. Merasa satu masalah telah beres, Kapten Yamaoto kembali duduk di kurisnya dan melanjutkan tidur nyamannya.

Kisuke menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan mulut menganga sempurna, Yoruichi menyeringai lebih lebar, sedang seluruh penonton masih sunyi senyap karena mereka masih pingsan. Setelah menelan kenyataan yang terjadi, dengan sangat menyesal Kisuke mendesah, "Sayang sekali banyak makhluk dan jiwa tersesat yang harus menjadi tuna wisma karena kejadian ini." Lalu sambil mengeratkan pegangan pada topinya, ia pun berlalu pergi...

Pada akhirnya tidak ada yang tau apa yang terjadi pada jiwa berkepala pelontos malang yang nasibnya selalu dirundung kemalangan itu, dan acara perdana [Masih] Dunia Lain (_Live_) di _Karakura town_ yang diselenggarakan oleh Urahara Kisuke, yang ber_host_kan Ikkaku Madarame pun berakhir dengan gagal total.

**TAMAT**

* * *

Thanks for reading :) Bersedia review?


End file.
